Antster
CreeperFarts 'is a Minecraft YouTuber known for his PvP videos. He is a part of the UHC roster and is a member of the competitive PvP group, Team Flux. History on YouTube TBA Cube Ultra Hardcore 'Season 13 : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) In episode three, Creeperfarts met Bayani, who at the time wanted to build a house. The two decided to truce, and so took separate paths. Creeperfarts really wanted the golden head of Bayani, and so attacked Bayani. Despite getting the kill, he didn't have enough materials to enchant, and so had to run away when he met Tofuugaming and Grapeapplesauce. Creeper got killed by Grape in episode 4, causing him to be ranked 19th. 'Season 14' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 14) Season 14 of Cube Ultra Hardcore consisted of teams of 2. Creeperfarts was teamed with Hyperdarkess (Dylan), who were Team Purple. Despite it being a mumble season, Ant and Dylan encountered Poke and H (Team Orange) in Episode 4, when they surfaced near each other. Even though Team Orange had better gear, Team Purple had more hits with their arrows, causing Poke and H to die back to back. TYBZI and Dfield met Creeper and Dylan in episode 6. After bow shooting and taking higher ground, they ended out fighting on flat land. At one point, Dylan got double teamed, so the weaker Dylan backed out. Unfortunately for him, he got slain by TYBZI before the healing on his golden apple started to take effect. Creeperfarts didn't have much luck as well, since he lit himself on fire, when trying to place down a lava bucket, causing Dfield to kill him. 'Season 15' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 15) The odds were not in his favour for Creeperfarts, who at episode 3 glitches into lava. He had to use both of his golden apples to survive to stay alive at 3 hearts. Creeper decided to rush a present, hoping it would contain a healing item. Even though it contained a healing potion, it wasn't enough to kill TYBZI with, who at the time was rushing the same present. 'Season 16' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 16) 'Elimination History' *CreeperFarts first appeared in Season 13. Quotes Trivia *Ant has two kittens, Leo and Toby. *He is the first person to betray his team on Cube Season 3. External Links *Youtube (Minecraft) *Youtube (CSGO) *Twitter *Instagram *Twitch *Google+ *Ask.fm *Facebook Gallery CreeperFarts.png|2014 YT Profile Pic CreeperFarts Avi 2015.png|2015 YT Profile Pic CreeperFarts Avi 2016.jpg|2016 YT Profile Pic CreeperFarts Avi 2016 2.png|Current YT Profile Pic Screenshot (141).png|Creeperfarts in real life Creeperfarts MC Skin.jpg|Creeperfarts MC Skin Creeperfarts old MC Skin.png|Creeperfarts Old MC Skin Ice Creplin.png|Ice Creplin Skin|link=http://www.minecraftskins.com/skin/7676938/ice-creplin/ Creeper13.jpg.bmp Creeper14.jpg.bmp Creeper15.jpg.bmp Navigation Category:Cube UHC Category:YouTuber Category:Cube UHC Participant Category:Crazy Craft Category:Crazy Craft Member Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 15 Participant Category:Cube vs. H3M Category:Non Cube SMP Member Category:Cube UHC Season 16 Participant Category:Siege World Category:Cube SMP Season 3 Member Category:Cube vs. HTM